Perfect Organism
by Trooper012
Summary: In the daily life of living with monster girls, things are, well, almost normal, with life being a luxury with nothing to worry about. But when a monster that's not from this world escapes into our society, that normal life quickly fades away. While men armed to the teeth hunt down said monster, a man, and his female monster occupants will stumble right into its path.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is my FIRST crossover ever, and I'm happy to post the first chapter to you all. For the Monster fans, I do need a super fan to help me with some personalities, reactions, etc. For the Alien fans, please go easy on me, I literally went from what I know off the top of my head, to what I found online. Some of you may not like what I do with the Alien, and that's okay, I want feedback on how I can improve on writing it. In the end, I hope I'm able to lure you into continuing to read the story once you finish this chapter. Also, my grammar isn't the best, so again, go easy on me, reviews are helpful, flame reviews are irrelevant and won't be acknowledged. Other than that I hope you enjoy. (One last thing for my followers that have read either of my other 3 stories, the DxD fic will be on hiatus due to the fact that I haven't even started the next chapter, but I will get to it eventually. The H.O.T.D fic is canceled until further notice, I haven't been in the mood to write that one. And for my Brothers fic, a new chapter is on the way but not for a while)**

* * *

* **Warning: Containment Breach Detected! This Facility Will Go Into An Immediate Lockdown! Please Make Your Way To Designated Bunkers Until Given The All Clear! Anybody Found Outside During the Lockdown Will Be Shot!** *

All Throughout the halls and rooms, a prerecorded message played alerting the unaware of their current predicament. Many hated the routine drills that went on in the facility which would constantly interrupt their work and progression. In fact, most wouldn't even acknowledge that there even was a fire or intruder because they had done it so many times. But this current alert was one that even the stubbornest of employees would turn their heads not out of curiosity, but fear. A containment breach was not to be taken lightly because if anyone was found outside of their safety bunkers they were to be shot on sight, but there was another reason that made people drop what they were doing and quickly "walk" to their assigned bunkers. A breach meant that one of their specimens escaped from containment and was now on the loose, being both uncontrollable and unpredictable.

The whole facility was constructed right underneath an abandoned factory, which rested on top of a hill overlooking the city. Many levels were added to assure plenty of space and to lower the chance of escape. The specimens were located on the last level and were placed in either tubes or clamped down in specially designed rooms only accessible by those with high ranks. The only chance they had of escape was if someone released the restraints and opened the doors, but this was a special case...

"Containment room is clear, no sign of specimen X-2, it seems to have intentionally cut itself to melt its restraints. Also, the ventilation shaft has been broken into, be cautious while moving around the vents." A man said, looking around the wide room with his shoulder light, wearing M3 armor, and carrying a M240A1 flamethrower. "Also, remember that we're not being paid to kill it, only to bring it back alive. Use your flamethrowers to keep it at a distance, and when it's cornered capture it with the net gun, we'll drag its ass back if we have to."

"Roger that, we're currently entering the mess hall now to see if it came in for a midnight snack" A voice from the man's earpiece responded with a laugh.

"Don't get cocky, you know as well as I do that things can go south in a flash, let's just get done and have a beer when it's over." He said into the mic, letting out a yawn as he stretched. This wasn't his first time dealing with specimen X-2, there have been multiple escape attempts in the past, and every single one he was called to re-capture it. But all the other escapes were caused by carelessness, like the time someone spilled coffee on the control panel for the doors and restraints. However, this new attempt seemed a lot more desperate and irrational, which confused the man greatly. "Poor thing must really hate being locked up and treated as a lab rat, but hey, I'd lose my sanity too if I were in its place." He said shaking his head as he looked around the room once more before leaving.

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit, why am I always called into work while I'm watching my show." A man complained sitting down at a table, grabbing a half eating sandwich and taking a bite. He was wearing the same M3 armor and carried a M240A1 flamethrower by his side. His body was bulky while his face bore a full black beard, which complimented his black crew cut hair. [Nickname: **Bojack** ]

"You mean that soap opera you always watch? What is the man getting into an affair with a woman this time?" Another man said with a laugh, as the other rolled his eyes. He was younger than the first and also wore the same armor with the addition of a helmet which covered his buzzed black hair. In his hands, he carried a net gun, which is the only non-lethal takedown that they have. [Nickname: **Hopper** ]

"No, you dumbass...it's the woman who's having the affair." Bojack added, looking at the now empty tray.

"Cut the shit you two, the boss wants this entire area swept and secured and we can't-do that with you both talking about T.V. shows." A third man chimed in, wearing only a white T-shirt and tan pants. The man had his black hair slicked back with gel, shades covering his eyes, a toothpick in his mouth, and a face that said he was irritated with everything. In his hand was a long electrical prod used to keep specimens at bay.

[Nickname: **Slick** ]

"Hey Slick, shouldn't you be wearing some armor or a helmet at the least?" Hopper asked, taking a bite out of a discarded apple.

"I told you I hate wearing that shit, it hinders my ability to move. The helmet is even worse, my hair would be ruined the moment I put it on." Slick said pushing his hair back while walking toward the exit. "Now let's quit the chatter and find this fucker."

Both Bojack and Hopper took their last bites of the only food they had in hours and followed Slick out the door. They then walked from floor to floor clearing every room they came across until they reached the first floor of the facility. The men proceeded to the entrance which was a large door that lifted, leading to an elevator, big enough to fit a few cars. On the very top where the factory was, the elevator was hidden and made to look like the concrete floor inside. This way anybody who happened to wander inside wouldn't be able to notice it. Luckily for the guys, the door to the elevator was still closed, meaning that their job got a whole lot easier. All they had to do now was sit and wait for X-2 to make its move.

"Sir, we made it to the entrance and the door is still closed, we'll set up here to prevent its escape." Slick said into his microphone, waiting for a response from their commander.

"...Roger that Slick, use you motion scanners so it doesn't get the jump on you. I'll meet up with you guys soon, just double checking the rooms." Their commander responded through Slick's ear pie*Warning: Containment Breach Detected! This Facility Will Go Into An Immediate Lockdown! Please Make Your Way To Designated Bunkers Until Given The All Clear! Anybody Found Outside During the Lockdown Will Be Shot!*, who nodded and pulled out a device which was a box with a screen on it and a handle. He flicked a switch, turning on the device, causing the screen to light up. On it was a bunch of curved and straight lines which showed the distance of any living thing moving up to twenty meters away.

"Now all we do is wait for it to make a move..." Slick said with a smile, as he took a seat behind a desk.

(Twenty minutes later-)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG!?" Bojack yelled as he kicked a trash bin across the room. "Are we even sure that it's trying to escape? Damn thing is probably too dumb to even make it's way up here anyway."

Slick shot Bojack a glare and walked up to him, a serious look on his face. "Please don't speak so poorly of specimen X-2, I can assure you it's not as dumb as you think."

"Back off Slick, we've dealt with it before, why are you acting all serious suddenly? You afraid I might hurt its feelings?" Bojack laughed a bit while Slick rolled his eyes.

"The last time we dealt with specimen X-2 it was found curled inside a closet. It also wasn't acting aggressively at the time, allowing the men to restrain it on the spot with no resistance. But something is off, we would've found it by now, maybe..."

"MAYBE it's hiding in the same fucking closet we found it in last time-"

*Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...*

Bojack was cut off by the sound of the motion tracker, which was receiving a faint single that would appear and disappear. Slick gave him a look and slowly walked over to it, cautiously turning on his mic to contact their boss. "Hey, Boss...*Badoom*...you there?" Slick asked as the device continued its pattern.

"Yeah, I'm here, just a few floors away from your current position, what's up?" The leader said as Slick continued to look at the tracker, as it suddenly stopped beeping.

"Nothing, false alarm, hurry and get up here." Slick replied, as their leader acknowledged and silence ensued once more.

"You think it was X-2?" Hopper asked, looking around the room as Bojack shook his head.

"Could've been a damn rat for all we know, those motion trackers can pick up just about anything." Bojack said, inspecting his weapon to keep himself occupied. Without warning the ceiling lights went out, leaving the men in the pitch black before red emergency lights went on.

"Why is it every time I open my mouth some shit has to happen-"

*Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...*

All eyes were on the tracker, except this time the signal was moving toward them. Everyone began to tense up, even Slick was feeling nervous as it came closer to their position. They flicked the safeties off their weapons and aim them at the door. At the last second, a knock was heard as the voice of their leader sounded off. Everyone sighed in relief, Slick walked over to the door and knocked back.

"Son of a bitch you scared the shit out of us, Boss, we thought you were X-2 for a second." Slick chuckled as he looked back at his friends.

"Haha, sorry about that Slick, I should've called you up ahead of time, now hurry up and open this door for me." The leader of the group said, given a tug at the door.

*Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...*

The tracker began picking up another signal coming from behind their leader, as Slick's heart dropped. The Boss noticed this and started yanking at the door handle, yelling for him to open it. Slick began to walk backward, refusing to open the door.

"Slick open the damn door you bastard!" Bojack yelled but was hesitating to help.

Slick wasn't listening and continued to stare at his leader, if the door was closed, the thing couldn't get in. Bojack, ran to the door to help but was immediately tackled by Slick. "Don't! You open that door and the whole mission is compromised!"

*Whack!*

Slick was punched in the face by Bojack, who got up and ran to the door. Quickly getting up, Slick was about to pursue Bojack until he took a quick glance at the motion tracker. In a second he saw the orb on the tracker go over the leader's current position at the door. Slick, dumbfounded, looked up at the ceiling to see a vent right over his head. A sticky liquid dripped down onto his face as he slowly reached for his prod at his side. Teeth began to appear, along with high pitch breathing, as specimen X-2 poked its long, domed head out into the room. Slick was about to strike with the electrical prod when he heard footsteps run up to him.

"Slick the fuck are you doing man!?" Hopper yelled as Slick's heart sank, seeing that X-2 had taken notice of them. The specimen dropped down, knocking Slick out of the way, and landing right in front of Hopper. The artificial light shined on the creatures elongated, cylindrical head, which rose above Hopper's as it stood up eight feet high. It had a skeletal and biomechanical body with four tubes protruding from its back. A long, spinal like tail with a blade tip could be seen moving behind it as it looked down at him. Hopper stood there in fear, unable to move as he stared at the mouth of the creature. Even Bojack had taken notice of what had happened and began to quietly equip his flamethrower.

"Hopper...Hopper, move away from it...I can't torch it with you standing there..." Bojack quietly yelled to Hopper, who still couldn't move or hear him. Specimen X-2 suddenly grabbed hold of Hopper's arms as he quickly snapped out of it and tried to break free. The head of the creature moved forward as its mouth began to open.

"Hey! Over here you fuck!" Bojack yelled as X-2 snapped its head in his direction, loosening its grip on Hopper. "Now Slick!" Slick could be seen running up behind X-2 and connecting his electrical prod to the specimen's body. A high pitch screech came from X-2's mouth as it completely let go of Hopper who quickly ran over to Bojack.

X-2's tail frantically whipped around and eventually contacted Slick who went flying into a nearby wall. "Now Bojack!" Hopper yelled as Bojack ignited the tip of his flamethrower. "Burn mother fucker!" He yelled as a stream of fire was released from the weapon, engulfing X-2, who began to screech at the intense heat. Bojack began to move up, forcing the specimen to move back with every burst. "Hopper! Pick up the damn net launcher and get ready to fire!" Yelled Bojack as Hopper complied and grabbed his launcher, but before he could fire X-2's tail smashed a sprinkler on the ceiling. In no time the water from the sprinklers started to affect the flamethrower, causing it to come out in delayed bursts instead of a continuous stream. Taking advantage of the situation, X-2 bolted toward the elevator, only to find it closed off. Slick saw that it was now cornered, and beckoned to Hopper to grab the net launcher, the Boss then used a few hand gestures to tell his men to surround X-2. It sensed the sudden movements of the men and froze up, causing them to freeze as well, turning the situation into a standoff, each waiting for the other to make a move. Until it shot its tail straight toward the elevator control panel, impaling it, causing the door to begin to open.

"Fuck! Hopper! Shoot the net launcher at it before it gets away!" The Boss yelled as Hopper complied, aiming the launcher and firing it at X-2. By the time the net reached X-2, it was already climbing the shaft but managed to wrap around its still visible tail, as it disappeared out of sight.

"Damnit! What are we gonna do now man!? It's game over for everyone if that thing gets to the city!" Hopper yelled in panic, as the Boss stood there in thought, while the other two looked up the shaft to see if X-2 was still there.

"Nothing…" Slick said, turning back around and walking toward the Boss. "Well, now what are we going to do? We can't call the authorities and say a bloodthirsty monster is about to go on a killing spree in the city, that'd be sure to cause a panic."

"No, we need to call Mr. Weyland and report what happened. Once he gives us the okay, I want you all to gear up and prepare, we're going on a bug hunt."

* * *

" _I am wonder,_

 _The wonder of man himself._

 _I am question,_

 _The question man seeks to answer._

 _I am greed,_

 _The greed man used to make me._

 _I am loneliness,_

 _The loneliness I feel inside._

 _I am emptiness,_

 _The emptiness of remorse and emotion._

 _I am fear,_

 _The fear I bestow onto others._

 _I am perfect,_

 _The perfect organism…."_

"This is your creed, boy, the creed you will take to your grave. Memorize it, and burn it into your head, for it will guide you on your journey."

The boy looked at the man confused, as he repeated the words back into his head. He had a buzzed head of hair with blue eyes and only wore what looked to be a hospital gown. "I don't get it…" he said, looking at his hands. "I am none of these things said in the creed, why give me a creed that doesn't describe me?"

The man smiled and put his hand on the boy's head, leaning into his face. "That's because you are not what it describes….yet" The boy became even more confused by the man's words but then remembered why they were both here.

"That's why you want me to get inside that machine, so that the creed will describe me, right?" The boy asked, looking back toward the big machine behind them. The man patted the boy on the shoulders, then turned the boy's head to face him.

"Everything will be fine…"

The boy smiled at the man and walked with him toward the entrance to the chamber of the machine. The boy stepped in as the man closed the door behind him, leaving a small window, in which the man could be seen smiling. The boy smiled back, but when the man walked away, his smile faded as he became afraid of the unknown. The machine came to life as the noise of it powering up made the boy's stomach drop until he felt a pain from his backside. He looked back to see a tail starting to grow from above his butt. The same pain was felt on his hands as his fingers began to grow into claws, which caused the boy to scream in fear, but it wasn't his own scream, it had the sound of something unnatural. And as the boy looked at the window, the small reflection revealed that he was no longer a boy, but a monster….

* * *

A pair of eyes began to open, and as they focused, all they could see is the surface below. Realizing that he was in midair, he tried to move but realized that he was encased in something, something that stuck to his body. As he wiggled around trying to free himself, his movements disturbed something else nearby. A pair of red eyes glowed as they looked straight at the trapped victim, who desperately tried to rip the material. The eyes moved closer, eventually reaching the bit of moonlight shining from above, revealing a woman, but that's what it seemed at first. Upon closer inspection, she had multiple eyes, with short white hair, along with sharp teeth. The more she inched closer to the victim, the more it could see her, and what he saw, was the body of a woman, and the thorax of a spider.

"My my, you're awake….." The woman said as she made a wide grin as she got close enough to literally hang over her prey. "I wonder how much fun I can have with you before you break?" She laughed as she slid a finger down its cheek in a seductive way.

* * *

 **Hmmmmmm, I wonder who that sexy spider is and who the Hell got caught up in her web? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter, but I'd like to thank you all that read through the whole chapter and didn't rage quit due to errors. You guys are the people that make me want to write and don't be shy to post a review. It doesn't have to be a paragraph, maybe a sentence telling me what you think, it doesn't matter, as long as it isn't a flamer, and if it is, PLEASE explain to me everything in detail, don't just say it's shit, tell me WHY it's shit, thanks. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, I'd like to apologize for the delay in this Fanfic of mine, I've been losing a lot of motivation lately and I have gotten discouraged at my ability to write this story. Recent reviews have a little effect on me, but I feel as though I won't be able to execute certain things to please you all. I actually had to rush through this chapter, and you'll see that I've used "** Spider girl **" and "Boy" a lot more than i should've, including the word "Said". Also, I realized I never described what Boss looked like and I'll tell you exactly that next chapter. I need your reviews and opinions to help me through this even if they're discouraging. For those of you who already doubt it because of the way i portray the Xenomorph, I don't blame you, but it's only the first two chapter's, and if you still dislike it that's fine. Actually, you should write your own version so I can read it, haha, I love to read Alien crossovers, even if they're hard to find. Anyway, i hope i didn't butcher this chapter too much and I appreciate your patience!**

* * *

The boy and the spider both stared at one another, though the boy was finding it hard to look directly into her many eyes. The female spider smirked and started to walk around him on her web, observing him, looking at his facial reactions toward her and see if any fear shown in his eyes. When the spider was satisfied, she crawled directly over him and put her face close to his.

"So, sweetie, care to tell me why you were sneaking around my home in the middle of the night? Then again, I doubt you were trying to be sneaky since you were breathing heavily and bumping into everything that would make a noise." The spider woman made a soft laugh as she waited for the boy's response. But the boy did not attempt to answer, and he only continued to stare into her many eyes. "Oh I do like the quiet ones, I always find them to be the most fun to play with..." She said, grabbing a thread of the cocoon the boy was wrapped in and giving it a firm pull.

The cocoon quickly tightened around the boy, to the point where he felt like his very soul was going to be squeezed out. But then she loosened the thread, and the cocoon went back to the way it was. "Now that you've felt the consequence of your silence, I'll ask you again, what is the reason that you were snooping around my territory?" The boy tried to speak but nothing came out, he could only mouth the words he was trying to say. The spider-girl raised an eyebrow as she saw the boy frantically try to say a single word, after a few more seconds she yanked the thread again causing the boy's eyes to nearly pop out. "Ugh, typical, I don't know if you really can't talk or you're just trying to get me mad, but just to be sure, how about we try one last pull of this thread and see if I can squeeze the words out of you." She said suddenly, as the thread slowly pulled, and the cocoon gradually tightened.

"The signals are coming from inside the warehouse…."

"You think it's X-2?"

"Let's find out…"

The girl swung her head around to the entrance of the warehouse, loosening her grip on the thread, and crawled on her web toward the front till she was right over it. She saw four men dressed as if they were in the military, wielding weaponry and gadgets, walking up to the warehouse entrance. They got in position to breach the door, and when the final of three fingers were down, they yanked at the handle the door, pushing up, until it was fully opened, charging inside. Flashlights were on, darting from corner to corner, as the men began to clear every inch of the inside.

"Welcome soldiers!" The unknown spider girl yelled, still unseen by the men, which caused them to stop and tighten their formation.

"Show yourself!" Boss yelled, scanning the area in front of him where he thought the voice came from within it.

"Haha, you have to lower your weapons first before I can do show you anything, the last thing I want is to become shredded cheese." The female voice said with a small giggle at the end. The men looked toward their superior, who nodded his head agreeing to lower their weapons. And just as expected the spider girl slowly appeared, dangling from the thread she produced. "It's quite rare to have heavily armed men enter my territory, but welcome anyways."

"Oh for Christ sake, it's just a damn spider, the very last thing we need to find are these damn abominations!" Bojack yelled aloud in annoyance, as Slick and Hopper shook their heads at the waste of time and adrenaline they used. But Boss was still focused on her, and as the other three complained, he was noticing some annoyance from her beginning to appear, even a bit of hostility.

"Shut up you three! We are guest here, and that is no way to greet your host!" Boss yelled at his men, shutting them up, and turning his attention back to the monster in front of him. "My apologies for my men's behavior, we've been on a long search, and they are a little restless." And at this, the spider girl's negative emotions disappeared, as she came closer to Boss, who remained utterly composed.

"You don't seem to be disgusted or annoyed as your partners here are, or maybe you're just faking it to get a one-up on me…." She assumed, crossing her arms and leaning down toward Boss's face.

"I worked with monster children a couple years back, I actually remember one in particular..." Boss stopped as a memory surfaced from deep within his mind. The image if his younger self-walking alongside a small spider girl, who was bald and only wore a thin gown. The area didn't appear to be a hospital though, for in front of them was a metal door with a keypad next to it. The young spider stopped feet from it, shaking, eyes wide with fear, as she looked up at the young Boss.

"I don't want to go in there..." She said, stepping back a bit and looking back at the door. "They say those who go in never come out! I don't want to go inside!"

"And who told you that? If they never come back out, then where did you get your information from?" Younger Boss asked, kneeling down to her height and patting her head.

"I don't know...I woke up one night, and something was calling out to me from the corner of the room. The voice told me he knew what really went on here and that I'd be lead to this place!" She explained shedding a tear from her eye.

"You had a bad dream, all they're going to do is make sure you are healthy and fit, nothing else. And I'll be there every step-UGH!" Boss grunted as he felt something plunge into his chest, looking down to see the girl's abdomen protruding a stinger, now lodged in his body. He felt a coldness run throughout his body as weakness was felt in his arms and legs. The spider girl removed the stinger and Boss fell to the ground with a thud, unable to move, unable to talk. But he looked over at the girl to see tears streaming down her eyes until she crawled away, leaving him there paralyzed. The echoes of his name could be heard, as Boss returned to reality, with Bojack shaking his shoulder.

"What the hell is up with you? You just cut out on us, you good man?" Bojack asked concerned for his partner, as Boss shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Yeah I'm good, lost my train of thought, but anyway, Ms. Spider, we're sorry for barging In on you, in fact, we'll be leaving right now," Boss said turning around before remembering that there was a second unknown target in the room with them. He instinctively readied his weapon, turning around face the spider girl again. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything from us, would you? Ms. Spider?"

The girl looked at them confused, before remembering the intruder she caught earlier. "Ah! You mean the boy I caught lurking around my territory, yeah, he's up there." She pointed up to the ceiling, in which the four men pointed their flashlights to reveal the boy wrapped in webbing, squinting his eyes due to the bright lights.

"You weren't going to eat him, were you?" Hopper asked concerned for the boy's well being. But the spider shook her head, smiling as she began to make her way up to the helpless intruder. With the cut of a string the boy plummeted to the ground, but suddenly stopped inches from the concrete floor. The men breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that there was another string attached to the boy's cocoon. Giggling could be heard above as the spider snickered at her own joke, and crawled back down toward them.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist, the look on this boy's face was priceless and still is." She explained pointing at the wide-eyed boy who seemed to be close to having a heart attack.

"Oh great, a sadist..." Mumbled Slick, as he walked over to sit on a crate. "This was a complete waste of our time, now X-2 could be anywhere!"

"Slick!" Boss quickly turned his head to give Slick a sharp look.

"X-2? What's that?" The spider girl asked with a curious smile.

"That's classified, and we're leaving this place." Boss replied giving a hand signal to his men. Which was acknowledged by two of the three, the other was Slick fiddling around with a radio he had packed. "Put that shit away Slick and get your ass over here, we're running out of daylight."

[***********Late Nig-*****ews-*****your host*******Hello ev-*******still no sign of the missing liminals, local authorities say there are no leads on what happened to them. Cases of disappearing liminals have been on the rise over the past few months, causing a surge in security from the C.E.S.S. A "Ms. Smith." stated that due to eyewitness reports, the last seen whereabouts of the missing were near the forest on the outskirts of the city. Anyone who is housing a liminal or is a liminal themselves are told NOT to go near the woods at night unless supervised or with a partner. In other news-********]

"Alright, so now we know that IT hasn't gotten to the city yet, which means we still have time to retrieve IT." Slick said as he got up and joined his friends.

Boss let out a sigh as he looked at the spider and the boy. "As for you two, we were never here, and we don't exist, we're just a figment of your imagination, understand?" The spider smirked and nodded with a wink, but the boy just stared at Boss, almost as if he was afraid of him. With one last look at the liminal, he joined the rest of his squad at the door, being the last one to slip out, until pulling it shut.

"Well now, that was the most exciting group of men I've seen all my life, and I think the bald one was checking me out." She said with a smile as she turned to the boy, who was staring up at her in awe. It was as if he had never seen a liminal before and that his fear had been replaced with curiosity. "My, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Rachnera Arachnera, and you are?" She sliced a line down the cocoon, releasing the boy.

Continuing his gaze for a few more seconds he looked down at his hands, turning them as if he were inspecting them. He then looked at his body and realized that he was completely naked, but he neither blushed nor tried to cover himself. Rachnera became more interested in him and leaned down closer to his face, only to startle him as he then took multiple steps back before falling on his butt.

"You seem to be quite helpless and weak, like a fly in spiders w-" She stopped as her eyes directed themselves to the boy's wrist. An old wound seemed to have been reopened during the fall, and as the blood began to trickle out...

*StssssssssssssssSSS*

The concrete below began to melt at the contact of the blood, but before any more could touch the ground, he quickly put his other hand over the wound. He looked up at Rachnera, to see her eyebrows raised, but they came back down as a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh my, you're not even human, this is wonderful! What in the world are you though? I've never seen a monster with acid blood!"

A terrified expression was plastered on his face, as he turned his head toward the entrance of the warehouse. Then quickly back at Rachnera, who looked at him, then the door, then again toward the boy. "Ah, so you're the one they were after, you don't look as bad as they were making you out to be. You're just a little, misunderstood, monster, alone in this world..." She paused for a few seconds, something seemed to have bothered her, until she quickly came back to reality. Rachnera got close to the boy again, making him flinch, but then he felt her wrap her arms around him which made him struggle for his life. But she wouldn't let go, and a warm feeling slowly crept up on him. A feeling he never felt or just couldn't remember having at all, and when Rachnera took her arms off him, the boy saw tears running down her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't give you to those men, in a way you're like me, and we need to stick together..."

Though he didn't know what she meant by him relating to her, he did understand that she would not go tell the men he was here, and that made the boy feel relaxed. But the human form he was in now wouldn't last forever, and what would happen once he changed back was unknown, and the feeling of dread lingered over him, as it has since the very beginning.

* * *

 **(Sorry again for the rushed ending) I wonder what happened to all those Liminals? Thank's again for reading, it means a lot to me, just please don't flame, maybe a little flame but PLEASE give me tips or help when you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this in a hurry so this will be a short A/N, but thank you all for reading my fic and staying with it. It gives me** motivation **to continue, but I enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy it too. That's all** im **gonna say** for **now, remember to review, Thank you!**

* * *

As the clock struck twelve, the young boy and Rachnera were sitting across from each other in an awkward silence. The boy's wound had finally closed, a hole the size of a softball could be seen smoking close to them. Rachnera had her hand to her chin, as she pondered over what she had just witnessed.

"So what type of liminal are you? I've never heard of one with acid for blood; are you a rare type of liminal? Maybe you came from a lab..." She stopped as she saw the boy lower his head, which gave her a clue to the boy's origins. Before she was able to ask another question, she remembered that she had something important to do. "Shit! I forgot that I was supposed to...well, 'meet' someone tonight."

The boy looked up as Rachnera crawled to the entrance, lifting it up with ease, and turning back to look at him. "You stay here, for the time being, I'll be sure to bring back some food, so sit tight!" She finished, closing the door shut, leaving the boy alone in the dark.

* * *

"Darkness...remember X-2, the darkness is your ally. They can't shoot what they cannot see."

The boy shook his head to forget about the memory, and it wasn't long before he heard his stomach growl. He looked around to find nothing edible, which meant that going outside was the only way he could find any. Knowing that the men weren't aware of his change of appearance, he had nothing to fear, but the absence of the spider was bothering him slightly. That quickly went away once his stomach growled again and then he was off into the woods, down toward the city.

About half-way to the border of the city and the forest, the boy began to feel aching inside his body and stiffness in his bones. He could feel his body growing and knew immediately that his time was up. Unable to control it, the boy slowly transformed into his other self. His legs began to stretch as well as his arms, while his hands morphed into claws, all gaining a black color. His skin began to shrink to his bones as it became a metallic coating. A tail shot out from his back, serrated with a sharp tip at the end. Grunting from the pain, he fell to the floor, grabbing his face as his eyes sunk into his skull as well as his nose, until only a smooth surface remained. The back of the boy's head stretched out just as four tubes jutted out of his back. Silenced surrounded the area as the sound of cracks and stretching subsided. Slow, high pitch, breathing ensued, as the newly formed figure stood up. Rain began to fall as a thunderstorm began to shake the Earth, the flashes revealing X-2, as it let out an intense screeching yell toward the sky, then taking off toward the city on all fours, it's intentions unknown.

* * *

[Alleyway in the City's Lower District]

"Hey, pig fucks! What'd we say about being on our turf!?" A young adult male yelled, as him and three others approached a group of obese pig men, who snorted loudly at the taunt.

"You talking to us, man swine!?" One of the pigmen said, revealing a metal bat in his hand, as his other pig friends revealed weapons of their own. "Last we three little pigs heard, this was OUR turf, not filthy retched human's." Each of the three pigs was dressed in biker jackets, which barely even fit them. As for the men, they wore hoodies, ripped jeans, boots, and backward hats.

"Who you calling filthy, Wilbur! We're gonna make bacon out of you in the burning fire of your retarded jackets!" A man with a crowbar said, slapping it in his hand, trying to intimidate the pigs.

"This intimidation you try bores us! GET THEM!" A brown pigman said as he raised his two-by-four over his head, charging the men.

Though the pigmen were far stronger, they were no match for the cheating thugs, who drew pistols, shooting and killing two of the pigs, leaving one wounded on the ground, squealing in pain from a bullet wound. "Man...is nothing but cancer...on this God forsaken earth!" The last pig said between breaths, as the four men surrounded him.

"HA! Man is the dominant species, and nothing will change that ya porker! You liminals need to learn your place in the world of man! And it seems as if you understand quite well now, and sorry for this..." One of the thugs said as he raised his pistol into the air pointing at the pigman. "NOT!"

*POW!*

The pig opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dead, at least not yet. As he looked up to see three of the four men looking toward their friend holding the gun. He looked in the same direction only to see that the man was impaled by something sharp. The man's eyes were wide, as well as everyone else there, but it was when he began to rise into the air that put pure terror into them. For at that moment the once shrouded moon peeked out from the clouds, revealing the horrifying sight of X-2.

Being turned to face the monster, the nearly dead thug looked in horror as he stared at his own reflection off its domed head. The mouth of the beast slowly opened, as the man started moaning in terror and from the intense pain. When the mouth finally reached its full extent...

*CRUNCH!*

A small mouth shot out of X-2's mouth at such a speed that it tore through the man's skull as if it were butter. Blood splattered on everyone watching, which jolted the other three men out of their trance. "You motherfucker!" One of them yelled, raising his gun and firing as fast as he could; his friends doing the same. X-2, however, used the man's body as a meat shield, until the only sound in the area was desperate clicks of empty guns. The men saw as It lowered the hole-ridden body, revealing that it had taken no damage. X-2 Flung the body at a parked car, creating an enormous dent on the side of it, as the body fell limp to the ground. One thug began to urinate in his pants, seeing the creature go down on all fours, and before they even had time to react it pounced on the nearest thug, pinning him to the ground, preparing to give him the exact same fate as his friend. But the man holding the crowbar charge it, swinging full force at one of the tubes sticking out of X-2's back, taking it clean off. The shrieks of pain from the damaged echoed throughout the alley as the wound began to spray blood everywhere, including the crowbar-wielding man's face.

"Argh! Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS-Ughhhhhh!"

He yelled as the acid blood melted his face to the bone till only half his head remained, then falling to the ground dead. X-2 regained composure, still having the thug pinned to the ground, while the last one tried to run and escape, but without looking, X-2 whip his tail toward the man. It wrapped around his waist, squeezing the man till a stomach-turning CRACK was heard, the body became lifeless, and was dropped. The last thug just stared terrified at the dome-shaped head of X-2 as the same process started, with the mouth slowly opening...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-...!"

A mutilated corpse was all that was left, as X-2 stood up on two legs, breathing heavily until slowly walking away. The wounded pigman could only hold his breath and pray that the thing wouldn't notice him. After seeing that the monster wasn't around anymore, he hoisted himself up and limped away as fast as he could, right in the direction of the nearest police station.

* * *

Not too far from the scene, the leader of the C.E.S.S. was leading a patrol of officers, and M.O.N. towards an abandoned warehouse, where a young man was being held captive by a rouge liminal. When the squad arrived, they were caught off-guard by a strange sight. A young boy was standing outside the entrance to the warehouse, but it was what was on him that made their jaw drop. The boy had a short, rugged tail while his left arm and right leg were in a black, skeletal form, with a sharp claw-like hand and foot. He turned toward the light of the vehicles to see a group of people looking at him. Horrified by the fact that his left eye was nothing but a smooth surface of skin.

One officer pulled out his pistol but was stopped by the hand of Ms. Smith. "Don't shoot, this is a liminal, and it is my job to make sure no human harms one, or the other way around. I'm going to see if it's injured or not, something appears to be wrong with it." She exclaimed as the officer put his gun away, carefully walking toward the boy to not spook him.

The boy was horrified by the number of people staring at him, in his incomplete form. The woman got closer until she was right where he was standing, taking a knee to be at the same height. She began to talk, something about coming with her to safety and a hostage situation. But the boy wasn't listening, as she continued to speak, he began to lower his jaw, readying the still fully formed second mouth to strike...

* * *

 **Haha, we see the other side of X-2, and I hope i didn't disappoint with the scene, let me know what you thought of it, whether i executed it well or not, and as for the ending of this chapter, you gotta love cliff hangars, whether they're good or bad :D Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm REALLY into this story so I've been brainstorming non-stop on what to do next; even to the point that all my other Fics are on hiatus. I feel bad for neglecting them, but I prefer to get all my ideas out now on this story before I lose momentum. I have a question though, would you all rather have short chapters, that will be published quicker? Or longer chapters, that will take time to post? Also, there will be an update to Chapter One when this is posted. I did some research and it turns out that Weyland wasn't so much involved with the Xenomorphs as I thought, unless I'm wrong? So the part where Boss says "Contact Weyland….." will be replaced with someone else. Other than all that I hope you enjoy this chapter which I enjoyed writing. I hope everything matches up and there won't be any confusion, but if there is remember to leave a review of what you thought and if there's anything I need to improve on or got wrong. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Gentlemen, I am honored to be here on this day to present to you the new project of Weyland-Yutani!" A man in a lab coat said out loud in front of a line of men seated along a long rectangular table. The silence was the only thing to be heard as the man standing nervously cleared his throat. "Now, we all know our primary goal is to obtain Xenomorphs and use them as biological weapons, correct?" Nobody responded, but stared at the man with neutral expressions, most looking as if they wanted to get this over with and leave. "Obviously that is a yes, but there are flaws in that goal that will lead have inevitable hold-ups and profit loss. I'll give you some examples, the first being that in past projects, the loss of human life was, well, above average, and most of those deaths were Xenomorph related…." He paused to make sure everybody was with him, but unfortunately, two out of the group of men had gotten up and left. "Right, too the next example and my point, which is how unstable and unpredictable Xenomorphs can be as we've seen in past behavior. One cannot just walk up to an ordinary Xeno and expect not to be mutilated or taking alive for reproduction..."

"So, what exactly are you getting at here? Are you saying you've found a way of controlling these things without some sort of mind control device?" A man with a cigar asked impatiently, tapping his fingers on the table. The scientist rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he continued his elaboration.

"As a matter of fact, I have-"

"Ahahahahahahaha, you honestly expect us to believe that? You're out of your damn mind, nobody can domesticate these abominations, stop wasting our time!" One laughed out loud, slamming his fist on the table at the end with an annoyed glare.

"I assure you I'm not, there is one process that will allow us to give them orders and have them obey our command. Gentlemen, the end of our problem lies in splicing!" The man up front exclaimed as rooms atmosphere became even more awkward. "Allow me to explain; We take the DNA of a human and combine it with the DNA of a Xenomorph. Luckily, technology is advanced enough to allow us to do this and to an already born child, which means we won't have to wait for the birth of one."

"Are you trying to get us to believe that you are able to create a human/Xenomorph hybrid? That's ridiculous, even if you were to achieve this it would still be unstable and unpredictable, if you expect me to invest in that, you are sadly mistaken." A bald man said, crossing his arm and leaning back into his chair. "And why the Hell did you bring your children in here? This isn't a daycare, it's a place of business." He gestured over at two small children, one male, and the other female, around the ages of 6 or 7, playing with toy cars and dolls on the floor in front of them. The boy had messy black hair, blue eyes, and wore a onesie that was covered in trucks. The girl had black hair in two pigtails, green eyes, and had a onesie-black bathing suit on. The scientist smiled, as he walked over to the two, kneeled next to them, and started rolling a car around with the boy, who smiled and pretended to race the man.

"Gentlemen, you're looking at the first pair of human/Xenomorph hybrids, I'd like to introduce to you my son and daughter Xen (Zen) and Xan (Zan)." He said, looking up with proudness, only to see three more men leave the room, muttering under their breath about getting rid of the scientist or how much valuable time they just wasted. The man just went back to playing with his children, who seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving them very much, until there was one man left in the room, sitting all the way at the right-end of the table. He was an older man who seemed to be in his late forties, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He didn't wear a suit like the others but instead wore a light brown trench coat, with a dark brown shirt underneath; followed by black pants and black boots. A tan scarf wrapped around his neck, as if he were in a place full of snow.

"Well..." he paused to look around. "Seems I'm the only one left, not surprised honestly, those men only care about money and profits. I, on the other hand, care about studying and learning from the species known as Xenomorphs." The man said, looking down at the two children that fled behind their dad, peaking around him at the man, who chuckled a little at their shyness. "They're quite adorable I must admit; you and your wife must be proud to have had them..."

"Thank you, um..."

"Michael Bishop, but you can just call me 'Bishop' for short" Bishop said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bishop, I'm sorry to say that their mother died of complications years ago, they were only infants when she was around. But they've come to terms with it, thankfully, most children have trouble overcoming the grief of losing one or both their parents." The father of the two explained, looking down at both as they continued to peek around his legs at Mr. Bishop. "So, I assume you'd like me to prove that these two are hybrids, right?" Mr. Bishop shook his head, as he took his eyes off the children to look at the man.

"Not 'prove' but demonstrate!" He said enthusiastically, stretching out his arm toward the two siblings, who immediately hid back behind their father's legs. "I will say though, they don't act like a Xenomorph, is there a reason for this?"

"There is, which is because the aggression and hostility you see in ordinary Xenomorphs is sealed away when in human form. When they transform out of it, that all comes back to them, but not for these two. They remember everything they did and learned while in their human form." The scientist said, patting their heads as they smiled back at them. "I should also mention that they are completely mute from talking or making any type of noise with their mouths, yet somehow they manage to communicate with one another; we believe it's a Xenomorph trait. However, both can understand both English and Japanese; We have them located in Japan currently, so most of our researchers speak it."

"Marvelous, may I see a demonstration?" Mr. Bishop asked, making a notion to the children.

"Certainly! Xen! You're up!" The man yelled enthusiastically, as the young boy still stood behind his father, not wanting to move. "Ah, forgive me, Xen is a little shy when it comes to transforming in front of others, but watch this! Xan!" The little girl perked up and scooted over toward her brother, hugging him from the side passionately, leaning her head on his shoulder and began to rub his head. Xen's eyes started to swell up as tears fell from his eyes. "We have no idea what Xan does to make Xen cry, but whatever it has quite the impact on him, see?"

Xen broke away from his sister, who smiled at him though something seemed off about it. As Xen reached the center between everyone present, he looked back at his sister who winked her eye at him causing Xen to instantly turn his head away. In seconds Xen's appearance changed entirely, he was no longer human, a fully grown Xenomorph. Xen looked toward Mr. Bishop, who stood there with a calm expression on his face as if he knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Do you mind if I touch him? I've never been able to lay a hand on one, not even when they're chained up in a lab." Mr. Bishop asked, looking toward the scientist, who nodded his head with a smile of satisfaction. He raised his hand and leaned in to touch the elongated dome head of the creature before him. Xen was breathing heavily, as drool drip from his mouth. The hand came closer, causing his jaw to lower, but the man continued to get closer until he finally touched the smooth domed head. He started to move his hand back and forth, almost as if he were petting a dog and then started to chuckle as if he couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Amazing! Simply astonishing! In all my years of living, this must be the greatest moment in my life!" Mr. Bishop exclaimed, taking his hand off Xen, and taking a step back. "A marvelous drone you have here my friend, I had complete faith in your work this entire time. If any of those other fools that walked out were to see this, they would probably faint or flee. What about the girl? I don't recall there being any female Xenomorphs, unless…"

"Correct Xan is a-"

The scientist paused as he suddenly noticed Xen go down on all fours facing his direction. Mr. Bishop had a look of concern as Xen started to breathe heavily with even more drool flowing from his mouth. The man put his arm in front of Xan and began to shout commands at the drone, who only continued to face them. "Mr. Bishop, I hate to do this to you, but you need to get out of here, something is wrong with Xen, I think the Xeno portion of his mind has taken over completely. I need yOU!-" in a blink of an eye, Xen had jumped from his position toward the scientist, who was tackled to the ground.

"Xen! Son! Stop it! I'm….." he paused as he looked over to Xan, who had a mischievous smile and sinister glare. "…..your father"

*SPLAT!*

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this ending, I'm curious as to what Xan is up to and if we'll see her in further chapters. We'll just have to find out in future chapters. I just wanted to say that I'm sure there be a few of you saying "Xen and Xan? That's all you could come up with?" and I will just reply with "Yes, in relation to 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2', big differences in characters, but simple nonetheless." I also find it to be better then their lab names 'X-1' and 'X-2', so I apologize if It bothers you. The splicing part is also a concern of mine since it's basically my own version of splicing and I don't know if any of you will be mad or less interested because of it in which I apologize again. Then there's the Alien lore that I'm trying my best to be accurate at and is a BIG factor to most of you, so I'll see how I did when you guys review it. Thanks again for reading my story, the reviews I've been getting have been nothing but positive which means I must be doing something right and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
